


In the Aftermath

by lil_bonsai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lust, M/M, Mild S&M, mention of intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_bonsai/pseuds/lil_bonsai
Summary: [KAKEGURUI AU] It's in the aftermath, when Hajime is alone, that he fruitlessly strives to escape.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	In the Aftermath

Day 72 of being a housepet. How many times hadn’t Hajime seen the warmly tinted sunset through the spotless windows of the student council room? With his limbs sprawled across the table and dangling off of the edges, with the last breath of day gently caressing the skin that was exposed?

Too tired to even move a finger. Too out of breath to even breathe, and too hypnotized to make decisions for himself. Even in this hypnotized state that he had been vividly living through for the last ten weeks, it was as if Hajime could see himself from the eye of a third party. It could resemble an out-of-body-experience where he looked at his worn-out body and pale complexion that laid draped over the wooden table like a tablecloth. A ragged, filthy tablecloth enough to make him throw up.

This had happened more times than he could count on his hands and toes, but Hajime never knew how much time he spent alone in the student council room in the aftermath. Had he been laying on this table for minutes? Hours? In these moments, it felt as if the sunset lasted a lifetime, and Hajime wouldn’t move a single muscle before the door would open again, whenever that was, and once more Tooru would seduce him into this nightmare that Hajime didn’t have the self-restraint to run from.

That was the norm; The unwritten rule Hajime and Tooru had set for themselves that had emerged from habits. But today was different. Today Hajime would be gone before Tooru came back through that door. Hajime had grown sick of being the lowest of the low and being constantly trampled on. Besides, there was no way that the student council legally had so much power over him, so what was the point in subduing himself to such torment? The only thing that told him what and what not to do was the pet tag around his neck.

For the first time in what had felt like an eternity, Hajime moved his finger on his own. Followed by his hand, then his arm, and finally his whole torso, he sat up straight on the table.

What a feeling.

To make a decision on his own volition.

Hajime buttoned up his pants and shirt. He tied his necktie loosely around his neck before tearing off and throwing away the pet tag that had been touched by the loathsome hands of Tooru and the dirty council. He removed the cushion from underneath him - his own jacket, which had been on the verge of being stained with all sorts of fluids - and flung it over his shoulder.

On his own free will.

Hajime touched down on the floor and let these cursed sun rays bid their last farewells. In these last days of his last year Hajime would gamble as if his life were at stake, which it was, and give Tooru Oikawa and the student council the biggest middle finger he could manage.

And it would be all on his own volition, a decision he had made without the entrancing words of Tooru.

As if nothing could take him down, Hajime headed toward the door of the student council room, cursing the space as he walked. He swore upon his life that he was never going in there again unless it was to give all the council members a real taste of his fists.

Hajime reached for the golden door handle that would put an end to his confinement, and would have yanked the door off of its hinges hadn’t it been for the fact that the handle went down before he could even touch it.

Tooru stepped in, eyeing Hajime up and down without moving a single facial muscle. He walked right past him as if nothing had happened, picking up the pet tag that laid so disrespectfully on the floor.

In retrospect, Hajime had never really been fearful of Tooru. It wasn’t that Hajime always came crawling back to him because he was afraid punishment. But when Tooru pulled the thin, silver chains of the pet tag over his head and around his neck, locked the door that he had worked so hard to open, and looked at him with those soulful, yet apathetic eyes, there was nothing Hajime wanted more than to be confined again.

To be bitten and torn to pieces till he couldn’t stand, till there was no more oxygen left in his lungs, till his whole body was covered in territorial marks.

No, it wasn’t out of fear that Hajime endured this. It was his instinct as a prey to be preyed on. It was thrilling to gamble on whether he could escape Tooru’s claws with his dignity and life at stake. Somehow, whether it was of his own free will or not, Hajime found himself gladly entering the beast’s mouth again and again.

When the room was shrouded in darkness, Hajime sat slanted against the wall in the corner of the student council room. His pale, sleep-deprived skin reflected the moonlight that greeted him once again. Tomorrow, the student council would aggressively kick him out as if it was the first time they found him halfway stripped down in their sanctuary. Tooru would ask what a dirty housepet was doing there, starting the cycle all over again.

Tomorrow, if Hajime managed to fall asleep, he would wake up to day 73 of being a housepet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big Kakegurui AU of Haikyuu so stay tuned for more! I hope you like it ;)


End file.
